urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Hearne
Kevin Hearne — Author Website Kevin Hearne | Official Site About the Author Kevin is the author of The Iron Druid Chronicles, an urban fantasy series published by Del Rey Books. The first six books of the series are now out as well as a novella that's book 4.5 and some other short works. The seventh book, SHATTERED, will be released June 17. ~ Goodreads *'Full Bio': Kevin Hearne | Official Site About Kevin Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Chapterbooks: * Two Ravens and One Crow (2012) * Grimoire of the Lamb (2013) Anthologies: Freebies: Awards Cover Artists Gene Mollica Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: The Iron Druid Chronicles is a series of urban fantasy novels, written by Kevin Hearne and published by Del Rey Books.1 All the books including short stories have recorded Audiobooks narrated by Luke Daniels (for the US) and Christopher Ragland (for the UK market). ~ Goodreads Quotes Trivia External References Author: *Kevin Hearne | Official Site *Kevin Hearne (Author of Hounded) ~ Goodreads *Kevin Hearne - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Interviews: *An Interview with Kevin Hearne, Author of “Hexed”, Part Two of The Iron Druid Chronicles) *S&L Video: Author Spotlight - Kevin Hearne — Sword & Laser Series Pages: *The Iron Druid Chronicles series by Kevin Hearne - goodreads *The Iron Druid Chronicles - Series Bibliography *The Iron Druid Chronicles - Wikipedia Bibliography: *Kevin Hearne | Official Site Books *Goodreads | Kevin Hearne (Author of Hounded) *Kevin Hearne *Kevin Hearne - Summary Bibliography - isfdb Community, Blogs, etc: *(4) Kevin Hearne - FB *Kevin Hearne (KevinHearne) on Twitter *Geekouts - Tumblr Gallery Hounded cover.jpg|1. Hounded (2011—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/hounded 2. Hexed cover.jpg|2. Hexed (2011—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/hexed 3. Hammered cover.jpg|3. Hammered (2011—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/hammered 4. Tricked cover.jpg|4. Tricked (2012—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/tricked 5. Trapped cover.jpg|5. Trapped (2012—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/trapped 6. Hunted cover.jpg|6. Hunted (2013—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/hunted Shattered (The Iron Druid Chronicles #7) by Kevin Hearne .jpg|7. Shattered (2014—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/shattered Staked (The Iron Druid Chronicles -8) by Kevin Hearne.jpg|8. Staked (2016—Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/staked 0.4. The Grimoire of the Lamb-short cover.jpg|0.4. The Grimoire of the Lamb (2013—The Iron Druid Chronicles) by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16280685-the-grimoire-of-the-lamb Clan Rathskeller (The Iron Druid Chronicles 0.5) by Kevin Hearne.jpg|0.5. Clan Rathskeller (2010—The Iron Druid Chronicles) eShort, 18 pages, by Kevin Hearne ~ FREE, Click Image|link=http://www.kevinhearne.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/ClanRathskeller.pdf Kaibab Unbound (The Iron Druid Chronicles 0.6).jpg|0.6. Kaibab Unbound (2011—The Iron Druid Chronicles) eBook, 17 pages, by Kevin Hearne|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11950840-kaibab-unbound A Test of Mettle (The Iron Druid Chronicles #3.5) by Kevin Hearne .jpg|3.5. A Test of Mettle (2011—The Iron Druid Chronicles #3.5) eShort, 11 pages, by Kevin Hearne|link=http://www.kevinhearne.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/A-Test-of-Mettle.pdf 4.5. Two Ravens and One Crow.jpg|4.5. Two Ravens and One Crow (2012—The Iron Druid Chronicles) short by Kevin Hearne—Art: Gene Mollica|link=http://kevinhearne.com/books/two-ravens-and-one-crow Two Tales of the Iron Druid Chronicles (The Iron Druid Chronicles 0.6, 3.5) by Kevin Hearne.jpg|0.6, 3.5. Two Tales of the Iron Druid Chronicles (May 18th 2015—The Iron Druid Chronicles) 2 eBook shorts omnibus, 38 pages, by Kevin Hearne|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/25156064-two-tales-of-the-iron-druid-chronicles The Chapel Perilous (The Iron Druid Chronicles #4.6) .jpg|4.6. The Chapel Perilous (2014—The Iron Druid Chronicles) eShort, 33 pages, by Kevin Hearne|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20637206-the-chapel-perilous Category:Authors Category:Male Authors‎